IZ Karoke maddness!
by Happy Noodle Girl Li-li
Summary: I rated it this JUST IN CASE I have cussing and stuff... but the first entry is G. R&R! Karoke madness!
1. Every Other Time For Zim from Gir!

"Every Other Time" (Gir to Zim, in a non sexual way, you little pervs...)  
  
C'mon  
  
nananananananananana  
  
nananananananananana  
  
nananananananananana  
  
every oth-every other time  
  
I said let's talk about it  
  
as he walked out on me and slammed the door  
  
but I just laugh about it  
  
cuz he's always playin those games  
  
C'mon  
  
(deep down) deep down I know he loves me  
  
but he's got a funny way of showin me how he cares (he cares)  
  
last night he threw my piggy on the lawn  
  
and stormed off to his lab with his fist in the air  
  
Oh yeah  
  
Sometimes it's black  
  
Sometimes it's white  
  
Sometimes he's wrong  
  
Sometimes I'm right  
  
Sometimes we talk about it or we figure it out  
  
But then he just changed his mind  
  
Sometimes he's hot  
  
Sometimes I'm cold  
  
Sometimes my head wants to explode  
  
But when I think about it I'm so in love with Zim  
  
Every other time  
  
nananananananananana  
  
Every other time  
  
nananananananananana  
  
Every other time  
  
nananananananananana  
  
Every oth-every other time  
  
sometimes we sit around  
  
just the 2 of us on the big couch  
  
sometimes I swim around  
  
In your big pimple it warms my heart  
  
but then I think about the time that we watched the scary monkey show  
  
and u told everyone that I was crazy "ok"  
  
sometimes I walk around the town  
  
for I was just to settle down  
  
but I jump on your head  
  
and u kick me down  
  
cuz thats the way uhhu uhhu I like it  
  
Sometimes it's black  
  
Sometimes it's white  
  
Sometimes he's wrong  
  
Sometimes I'm right  
  
Sometimes we talk about it or we figure it out  
  
But then he just changed his mind  
  
Sometimes he's hot  
  
Sometimes I'm cold  
  
Sometimes my head wants to explode  
  
But when I think about it I'm so in love with Zim  
  
Every other time  
  
nananananananananana  
  
yeah every other time  
  
nananananananananana  
  
Every other time  
  
nananananananananana  
  
Every oth-every other time  
  
Keep it up home boy  
  
don'tcha quit  
  
u know the way u scream is the ultimate  
  
And when I walk away  
  
just watch the clock n then I don't even get around the block  
  
and I say "let's talk about it"  
  
as he walks out on me and slams the door  
  
one day we'll laugh about it  
  
cuz we're always playin those games  
  
nananananananananana  
  
every oth-every other time  
  
sometimes its black  
  
sometimes it's white  
  
sometimes he's wrong  
  
sometimes I'm right  
  
sometimes we talk about it or we figure it out  
  
but then he just changed his mind  
  
sometimes he's hot  
  
sometimes I'm cold  
  
sometimes my head wants to explode  
  
but when I think about it I'm so in love with Zim  
  
every other time  
  
nananananananananana  
  
yeah every other time  
  
nananananananananana  
  
every other time  
  
nananananananananana  
  
every oth-every other time  
  
keep it up home boy  
  
don'tcha quit  
  
u know the way u scream is the ultimate  
  
And when I walk away  
  
just watch the clock n then I don't even get around the block  
  
and I say "let's talk about it"  
  
as he walks out on me and slams the door  
  
one day we'll laugh about it  
  
cuz we're always playin those games  
  
nananananananananana  
  
Every oth-every other time  
  
Oh yeah  
  
Every other time  
  
If anyone gives me good reviews, I might add some more songs... I take requests!!!  
  
- Li li 


	2. Whisper For Nny! BE HAPPY DAMMIT!

"Whisper" (A song for Nny, requested by Funeral For The Living)  
  
Catch me as I fall  
  
say you're here and it's all over now  
  
speaking to the atmosphere  
  
no one's here and I fall into myself  
  
this truth drives me into madness  
  
I know I can stop the pain if I will it all away  
  
don't turn away  
  
don't give in to the pain  
  
don't try to hide  
  
though they're screaming your name  
  
don't close your eyes  
  
Who knows what lies behind them  
  
don't turn out the light  
  
never sleep never die  
  
I'm frightened by what I see  
  
but somehow I know that there's much more to come  
  
immobilized by my fear  
  
and soon to be blinded by tears  
  
I can stop the pain if I will it all away  
  
don't turn away  
  
don't give in to the pain  
  
don't try to hide  
  
though they're screaming your name  
  
don't close your eyes  
  
Who knows what lies behind them  
  
don't turn out the light  
  
never sleep never die  
  
fallen bodies at my feet  
  
whispered voices at my ear  
  
death before my eyes  
  
lying next to me I fear  
  
she beckons me shall I give in  
  
upon my end shall I begin  
  
forsaking all I've fallen for I rise to meet the end  
  
Hmm... It DOES look like a Nny song! I could really only tweak it so much, it is already very suitable.  
  
Ha! I DO do requests! And... if anyone is interested in making stories with me (Jhonen Vasquez and IZ only! I suck at those other ones)  
  
Please feel free to e-mail me at Raven_nny@hotmail.com ok? I love you all! *points to random person she doesn't know.* EXCEPT YOU!!!!  
  
Bye now! ^.^   
  
- Li li  
  
P.s. TORA THE HEARTLESS TAMER!!!!! Plese respond to me. I sent you e-mail! Who do you want "Drops of Jupiter" dedicated to/tweaked for?  
  
Thanks!!!! :3 


	3. Drops of Jupiter, from Zim to Tak!

Drops of Jupiter (From Zim To Tak. Requested by Tora The Heartless Tamer*)  
  
  
  
Now that she's back in the atmosphere  
  
With drops of Irk in her hair, hey, hey  
  
She acts like summer and walks like rain  
  
Reminds me that there's time to change, hey, hey  
  
Since the return from her stay on the moon  
  
She listens like spring and she talks like June, hey, hey  
  
  
  
Tell me did you sail across the sun  
  
Did you make it to the Milky Way to see the lights all faded  
  
And that heaven is overrated  
  
  
  
Tell me, did you fall for a shooting star  
  
One without a permanent scar  
  
And did you miss me while you were looking at yourself out there  
  
  
  
Now that she's back from that soul vacation  
  
Tracing her way through the constellation, hey, hey  
  
She checks out Mozart while she does tae-bo  
  
Reminds me that there's time to grow, hey, hey  
  
  
  
Now that she's back in the atmosphere  
  
I'm afraid that she might think of me as plain ol' Zim  
  
Told a story about a man who is too afraid to fly so he never did land  
  
  
  
Tell me did the wind sweep you off your feet  
  
Did you finally get the chance to dance along the light of day  
  
And head back to the Massive Yeah  
  
And tell me, did Earth blow your mind  
  
Was it everything you wanted to find  
  
And did you miss me while you were looking for yourself out there  
  
  
  
Can you imagine no love, pride, deep-fried chicken  
  
Your best friend always sticking up for you even when I know you're wrong  
  
Can you imagine no first dance, freeze dried romance five-hour phone conversation  
  
The best soy latte that you ever had . . . and me  
  
  
  
Tell me did the wind sweep you off your feet  
  
Did you finally get the chance to dance along the light of day  
  
And head back toward the Massive Yeah  
  
  
  
Repeat 1st Chorus  
  
A/N I am still taking requests, and I will try to put them up. But here is the thing. I need to know whom you want the song to be dedicated to. I don't want to have to e-mail you down like I did with Tora!!!! It makes me all frowny with pure, nugat-filled hatred!!! So your request should look like this! Song: Drops of Jupiter From/Ded. To: Zim to Tak Requested by: Tora the heartless Tamer Ok? Please. It will make it so much easier for me. Thank you! ^.^\\// *Sorry this is late. I have no excuses. You may pelt me with Meat covered in barbecue sauce if you'd like. 


	4. Dammit Dinzey! BE HAPPY! Lullaby for Gir

A/N I am updating only 'cause I have put Dinzey through enough pain and stuff. Be happy Dinzey!!!! Oh yah. after this, it'll be about a week before I update.  
  
Lullaby (Dedicated to Gir by Invader Dinzey)  
  
Just 'cause I'm small  
  
Can't hurt you at all  
  
I'm just a gir  
  
What to do?  
  
Let me sing my song for you  
  
Not many can  
  
Resist my command  
  
I know just how to get to you  
  
Let me sing my song for you  
  
When you lay down late at night  
  
I'm the mongoose you can't fight  
  
I know you don't stand a chance  
  
There is nothing you can do  
  
Once I put my spell on you  
  
When I sing my lullaby  
  
Lullaby  
  
Lullaby  
  
Lullaby  
  
When I sing for you my lullaby  
  
Now that you see  
  
It wasn't a dream  
  
Reality got the best of you  
  
Told you boy  
  
I would come after you  
  
Now it's too late  
  
Can't hesitate  
  
To hide this baby  
  
On your head oooh  
  
Watch out boy  
  
I'm coming for you  
  
When you lay down late at night  
  
I'm the mongoose you can't fight  
  
I know you don't stand a chance  
  
There is nothing you can do  
  
Once I put my spell on you  
  
When I sing my lullaby  
  
In your sleep  
  
It's got you so deep  
  
My sweet melody  
  
Has captured you  
  
Forever more  
  
Lullaby  
  
Lullaby  
  
Lullaby  
  
When I sing for you my lullaby  
  
Sing my lullaby  
  
When you lay down late at night  
  
I'm the mongoose you can't fight  
  
I know you don't stand a chance  
  
There is nothing you can do  
  
Once I put my spell on you  
  
When I sing my lullaby  
  
Sing my lullaby  
  
*a/n  
  
*cries* It's done! It's done!!!!! Yeah! I didn't change it much, I don't see how I could, but there you are Dinzey. Now you must review my other story!!! I'll give yas a cookie if you do! 


	5. An apology

An apology to my non-existent fans:  
  
I will not be updating for about a week as I will be at my grandma's for awhile. A week. God you people are smart!!!! Anyhoo. keep reviewing 'n stuff and I'll get back to them as soon as I can. Bye all!  
  
I STAB MY HEAD!!!!!!  
  
- Li li 


	6. It's Been Awhile, for Nny Yes, more Nny ...

A/N: I take back that apology. I will be updating. K? Ok!!!!! Enjoy. I did this one on my own.  
  
"It's Been A While" (From Nny to Devi, requested by me. I changed it, too.)  
  
And it's been awhile  
  
Since I could hold my head up high  
  
And it's been awhile  
  
Since I first saw you  
  
And it's been awhile  
  
Since I could stand on my own two feet again  
  
And it's been awhile  
  
Since I could call you  
  
And everything I can't remember  
  
As fucked up as it all may seem  
  
The consequences that I've rendered  
  
I've stretched myself beyond my means  
  
And it's been awhile  
  
Since I can say that I was in control  
  
And it's been awhile  
  
Since I can say I love myself as well  
  
And it's been awhile  
  
Since I've gone and fucked things up just like I always do  
  
And it's been awhile  
  
But all that shit seems to disappear when I was with you  
  
And everything I can't remember  
  
As fucked up as it all may seem  
  
The consequences that I've rendered  
  
I've gone and fucked things up again  
  
Why must I feel this way?  
  
Just make this go away  
  
Just one more peaceful day!  
  
And it's been awhile  
  
Since I could look at myself straight  
  
And it's been awhile  
  
Since I said I'm sorry  
  
And it's been awhile  
  
Since I've seen the way all the stars light your face  
  
And it's been awhile  
  
But I can still imagine just the way you'd taste  
  
And everything I can't remember  
  
As fucked up as it all may seem to be I know it's me  
  
I cannot blame this on my father  
  
I don't remember what he did for me  
  
And it's been awhile  
  
Since I could hold my head up high  
  
And it's been awhile  
  
Since I said I'm sorry  
  
A/n: I am still taking requests. this thing won't end until there are twenty chapters or until people tell me how much they despise it continuously, until I kill myself with a spork. Whichever comes first. Pleasant something, people.  
  
Leah 


End file.
